Falling Softly
by Woman-of-Clay
Summary: Artemis is being hunted by her past. After being beaten up, who will help her recover and fight this unknown evil? (not again rewrite) Child Abuse. Spitfire fluff. R&R! Ideas welcome!


**_(after much debate and anxiety ive decided to continue and will rewrite the story not again, please positive constructive criticism only enjoy my lovelies!)_**

 ** _(if you guys have anything you want to happen in this rewrite bother me on my tumblr or pm me!)_**

* * *

It was six o'clock Pacific standard time. It was a quiet night for crime in Star City, almost as if every criminal was told to go to the next city over to cause a ruckus. Her uncle had told her to take it easy tonight, that he could handle everything for the night and the rest of the weekend. In other words I'm on 'league' business, or more specifically I'm on a date with Dinah. which meant she was alone waiting for them to get back as she usually did. Although she had lived here most of her life, she was still jumpy in the big modern style mansion. Artemis had finished her homework, and lay on her bed watching another episode of Hello Megan! A loud crash echoed throughout the mansion.

Artemis jumped to her feet, reaching under her pillow for her crossbow. Artemis snuck down the hallway to the grand staircase, passing looming portraits of her dead relatives, their eyes following her as if she was the only source of food. Down the stairs in the foyer, the giant window above the front door was shattered. Someone had literally crashed into the mansion. Artemis scoffed, talk about a grand entrance. Abandoning the broken glass, she stalked through the house looking for any sign of the intruder, to no avail. No villain had learned the Arrows secret identities as far as Artemis knew. They were safe except for family. The thought of her family made her head tingle and her heart thud loudly in her chest, she was adopted by her uncle sure, but her real family gave her the willies. Her birth Father was generally not spoken of around her. But the only other option besides a couple of robber who thought they could gain some quick cash, was her Father. But Artemis dared not think he had come to reclaim his daughter. The entertainment system in the family room started up, as she passed by it, she turned and walked into the dark room, as it was only lit by the television.

Artemis turned towards the west wing of the manor, where the recreational rooms reside. Suddenly something whizzed past her right ear and embedded itself in the wall. She stalked towards the projectile. As she got closer a mysterious green gas came out of what seemed to be an arrow, accidentally inhaling as she fell back, she decided to take another route through the house. Pointing her crossbow in front of her, Artemis continued to sneak through her own home trying to find the intruder.

Vases broke if she got too close, painting were shredding all by themselves, what was in that gas? Was she even in her right mind right now? Artemis was almost to the family room when a large hand came and covered her mouth. Another hand grabbed her ponytail yanking it hard enough to make her comply with the person, who never took his hand off her mouth, edged her back into the main foyer. Tugging Artemis over to the security system and forcing her to turn it on as it would then never allow anyone to leave. They dragged her by her neck towards the kitchens. Artemis was compliant to a point, knowing she had to bide her time till she was able to break free and escape. Shadows began to crawl up the walls in menacing shapes. Halfway to the kitchen, her captor slammed her against the wall, their face shown in the moonlight. She gulped. She was right it was someone who knew her personally. His large hands still around her, he gently squeezed making her vision blurry as her lungs plead for oxygen.

Monsters crept up behind him, taunting her by not calling for help sooner. Artemis attempted to scream as she struggled, causing him to tighten his hold and for her to finally give into the oncoming darkness.

* * *

 _ **(sorry its so short its all i could pump out on such short notice, tbh ive worked on this for years)**_

 _ **(if you guys have anything to make this story better please contribute!)**_

 _ **(if its liked enough i'll put it on archive!)**_


End file.
